Días antes
by DrPandaconbigote
Summary: {One-shot} Len y Piko son novios pero el rubio ya esta cansado de que su novio le engañe con cualquier chica que se le crucé. –Terminamos. /Yaoi/Intento de Lemmon que queda en Limme.


Aquí, de nuevo *-*.

Pues como he visto que a nadie le gusta lo crack, decidí hacer un fic pero con vocaloid's ya más conocidos. {Se refiere a un PikoxLen}

**Advertencia: Intento de Lemmon.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personas que participan en este fic, me pertenecen, yo solo los uso por diversión, este fic no tiene motivo de lucro.**

Sin más que decírseles~, El One-shot.

* * *

**Días antes  
**

A Piko lo jodía enormemente varias cosas y una de ellas era su novio, Piko Utatane

Piko acostumbraba a ignorar a Len todos los días, a menos que fuera un sábado u domingo. Se pasaba las horas coqueteando con chicas, teniendo sexo con otras.

Si se preguntaban. Por qué simplemente no le cortaba si era tan fácil. Era porque el rubio le llamaba en los recreos a los baños, se lo cogía así de fácil y ya. Y como él era un masoquista, se prestaba a esas cosas.

Y como siempre había sonado el timbre que daba al recreo. Suspiro pesadamente mientras ella jalado hacía los baños de nueva cuenta.

Lo que el peli-blanco no se esperaba era que el rubio estaba dispuesto a terminar esa absurda relación de una buena vez.

–Piko. –El rubio se soltó del peli-blanco no le hizo caso, solo comenzó a devorar los labios del menor.

No, Len tenía que terminar con esta absurda relación de una buena vez. Cerró sus labios con fuerza, decidido a no dejar pasar a la lengua intrusa.

Pero poco a poco fue cediendo, terminó abriendo su boca dejando pasar a la lengua del mayor, mientras una pelea de lenguas comenzaba, sus manos se colaron a la cintura del peli-blanco mientras este entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello del rubio.

Los dedos del menor comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del peli-blanco de manera rápida, pues el recreo no era eterno.

El peli-blanco se limitaba a dejar unos cuantos chupetones, mordidas y lamidas en el cuello del rubio.

–N-No hagas e-eso…-Len rodeó de nueva cuenta la cintura del mayor mientras descansaba su mentón en el hombro de este.

–Nadie lo notará, Lennie~ -Le susurro al oído mientras mordía este.

–N-No lo sabes. –Por fin se separo de éste, aún tomándolo de la cintura comenzando a desabrochar los botones del pantalón que traía el peli-blanco.

Si no tenía la valentía de terminar con el mayor, al menos sería el activo, sería rudo.

Empujo al mayor con fuerza a una de las paredes del baño donde estaban encerrados, mientras escuchaba un quejido por parte de éste.

–E-Estamos r-rudos hoy. –Gimió un poco el peli-blanco, acercándose más al rubio- Me gusta.

Bajo los molestos pantalones del mayor y luego la ropa interior.

Luego siguió con sus pantalones pero tener al mayor de esa forma, lo había puesto contra la pared de uno de los baños, con ambas manos lo sujetaba.

–Deja, te ayudo. –Le propuso el mayor y se soltó del agarre del rubio, mientras se arrodillaba para bajar los pantalones del rubio y por último bajo la ropa interior de este con sus dientes.

Y es que cuando quería, Piko podía decir realmente sexy.

–Levántate. –Rodó los ojos el mayor que estaba más concentrado en ver su excitada hombría que en otra cosa.

El peli-blanco infló las mejillas y se levantó mirando al menor con esos ojitos de perrito.

–No. –Respondió el menor mientras volvía a tomarlo por la cintura y lo empujaba a la pared con fuerza.

Y Piko se preguntaba ahora que había hecho para que el rubio lo tratara de esa manera. Claro que hallo la respuesta en unos segundos, era un mal novio.

No pudo seguir pensando, sintió como levantaban sus piernas y vio al menor poner sus blancas piernas en sus hombros.

–S-Sé cuidadoso, s-sabes qué s-soy f-frág–¡Gyah! –Soltó un chillido al notar como el miembro del rubio entraba en él, claro que al parecer la frase "Sé cuidadoso" no estaba en el diccionario de su novio- Eres un agh.

Poco a poco dejo de quejarse de dolor.

–P-Puedes moverte. –Entrelazó sus brazos con el cuello del menor mientras sus caderas al mismo tiempo se movían al compás de las embestidas que daba el rubio.

–S-Se siente..C-cálido. –Le susurro el rubio al mayor mientras este temblaba y gemía.

–M-Más Len, M-Más.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y frenéticas.

Y ahí se encontraban una vez más, vistiéndose, Len solo se subía la ropa interior y los pantalones.

–Ah, Terminamos. –Dijo el rubio cuando termino de vestirse.

No volvieron a hablar.

* * *

Piko, estaba deprimido, se notaba pues no había coqueteado con ninguna chica en toda una semana.

Se lo merecía por mal novio, pero tanto así Len lo odiaba?, Len estaba de novio para joderlo con Tianyi.

La estudiante de intercambio extranjero, era dulce, pero aún así Piko sentía que era mala, eso o eran alucinaciones suyas.

–Piko, has estado en plan de emo toda la semana. ¿Qué te pasa? –Miki como siempre arruinando sus momento emo, pero eso la hacía tan linda, ella era la única que sabía lo de él con Len y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo pues su mejor amigo era un imbécil cuando de tratar al rubio se trataba.

–Len. –Fue todo para que la chica se sentara a su lado y lo abrazara.

–Te lo mereces.

–Lo sé Miki, Lo sé.

–Hasta para mí es un extremo que estés tan emo. –Suspiro la pelirroja acariciando el cabello del peli-blanco.

–Gracias, Miki. –Dijo sarcásticamente lanzándole una mirada de arrogancia a la pelirroja.

–Sólo te ayudaré porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti, a demás se nota que a Len no le gusta Tianyi. –Se encogió de hombros y se paro no sin antes poner sus manos en su cintura- Pero si lo vuelves a lastimar, te dejaré igual que él y no importa si te cortas las venas no te ayudaré. –Suspiro para luego irse.

* * *

–Wo ai ni.

Len no podía estar más confundido, la china se le acababa de confesar pero un día anterior la había visto muy cariñosa con una de sus amigas, {Léase Yuezheng Ling}.

Lo admitía, Len Kagamine, extrañaba a su ex-novio, extrañaba sus sonrisas, lo sexy que era, su blanco cabello, sus hermosos ojos con heterocromía y esas largas pestañas.

A demás Miki le había dicho que ya estaba arrepentido y aunque no le creía del todo, sabía que la pelirroja nunca mentía.

–Lo siento, me gusta alguien más. –Hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel salón, tenía que encontrar a Piko.

Aunque después de eso le hiciera lo mismo, le engañará, no podía evitar extrañar al mayor.

–¡Piko! –El mayor volteó viendo al rubio.

–¿Len-kun?

–¡Cuídado! –Se escucho desde atrás mientras el rubio veía el cuerpo del peli-blanco salir volando.

* * *

**Lo dejaré como algunos autores no saben como terminar su fic (?), Final abierto :D, me quedó horrendo solo porque no se utilizar a Len lo admito xd, y quise hacer lucir a Piko como el suke y tampoco me quedó como quería en fin, ya saben que acepto hamburguesas pasadas, tomates, lechugas, fruta podrida~**


End file.
